Found
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: She wants him but he's not himself. It's up to her to get him out of the dark. Carl/Beth smut.


_**Suggested by DonnieDarkoMD1, first rated m smut fic people. Hope you enjoy :) This is a continuation of Lovely madness by Stuwee. Please read his story first before this because this is like the ending. Thank you for the inspirational story Stuwee, hope you don't mind this.**_

* * *

They've been on the roads for months now. Carl became more distant lately. He barely touched her except when he gave her food or shove her to hide when they avoid walkers. Other than that he just glances at her every once in a while and talks in minimum words and sentences. It's been driving her crazy not knowing what is up with him. He acts normal to her but when they come across other people he just shuts them out or passes them by.

It doesn't bother him when she sits next to him, but it's like he doesn't even sense her presence, he would just stare at the campfire they make like in some kind of trance. She was scared of course, she will sit close to him every night and when they sleep she also slept beside each other.

Then one night, while they were in an abandoned house, she thought she heard she heard a heart wrenching sob coming from Carl while they were sleeping in one of the beds. She turned around to see him shaking and crying his back turned to her. She turned him to face her and see his eyes screwed shut like he was having a bad dream, and tears coming out of his eyes.

She gently shook him awake, "Carl", she whispered. He woke up in a start his face flushed and his forehead beading with sweat. He gasped and grabbed her wrist tight, he was breathing heavily while he stared at her. It was the first time they interacted like this for a long time. "'Hey, why are you crying", she tried to soothe him as best she could. He swallowed hard a let go of her wrist. "I dreamt about them again," he said his voice shaking. "Who?" she asked.

"Mom and dad", he continued, "I see them every night , they're just standing there looking at me with disappointed faces like I let them down, and I think I did let them down." He sat up and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He was only wearing his boxers, and Beth could see all the beads of sweat that's trickling down his broad shoulders and back that always seem to turn her on made her obsession to him grow.

She ran her hand up his spine, "You didn't let them down, you did the best you could and I think they're proud of you," she held his face and turned it so he was facing her, she ran her thumb across his cheek to try and calm him. He stared at her as his breathing starts to even, after a while he slowly lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently which caused her to sigh. She hasn't felt this kind of long touch in a long time.

"I tried to stay away from you," he started, "because after I realized what I did to you I thought I was losing myself and I was becoming the bad guy, I don't want to become the bad guy so I avoided you so I can never hurt you again." She smiled at him. '_He does care for me'_ she thought, "Carl?" she began and he never looked away from her face, "Do you love me?"

Hesitated at first but slowly nods, "Yeah, I do. I love you very much Beth Greene," he smiled weakly and it's the first time she'd seen him smile for months and that's enough for her to crash her lips against his and give him a passionate kiss. They made out for a while then he started to remove her tank top and she obliged. He pulled it over her head and kissed down her neck to her chest while he slipped his hand behind her to remove her bra. Instantly she was topless in front him while she was straddling his lap.

She was aching for him to take her, she was slowly and surely bringing back the old Carl. He looked at her for a sign of permission and she nodded knowing that Carl's gentleness was coming back. He then lowered his head and sucked on her nipple. She moaned and he gripped her waist while he massaged her other breast. She pulled at his hair when he switched to her other breast and did the same.

He flipped them over so he was on top. He started to remove her shorts but not before looking at her again and waited for her approval to which she did. Once he removed her shorts she was instantly naked for him, he trailed kisses down her stomach to her womanhood, he spread her legs wide and started to lick her clit. She moaned loudly as he continued lapping on her pussy, She grips his hair hard and she bites her other hand to stifle her moan.

He started to put his fingers in his mouth covering it with his saliva, and she knew she won't be able to keep quiet anymore, he inserted his middle finger first, then slowly adding two more fingers, occasionally looking at her if he wasn't hurting her. She couldn't help it, she kept on trashing and moaning as he licks her while pushing his fingers deeper inside her. She couldn't take it anymore, she cummed, all over his face and hand.

He licked it all clean then came up and looked at her lovingly. She smiled, "I want try again Carl, like that night never happen, this time it's for real," he quickly understood what she meant and then removed his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. Before he entered her though, he said, "I'm really sorry for that night, I never meant to hurt you that way. I just thought that if I claimed you no one will ever take you way from me and I won't lose someone I love again."

His eyes were full of regret and she understood completely, "No one's taking me from you okay, I'll stay with you till the end", she said then kissed him again as he started to enter her. She winced a little bit but he just kissed her and that seemed to a make up for the pain." After a few more seconds she could feel the pleasure filling her and she moaned 'more' and 'harder' to him. He obeyed her and did what he was told. He pulled out halfway and then pushed right back in and that caused her to whimper in immense pleasure.

He continued this for a long time, then as he feels his movements getting slower and weaker and he could feel his heartbeat hammer in his chest, he knows he's already close. He groaned and grunted until he finally spilled inside her, loving the way her walls clench around his dick. They held each other tight as they go through their mutual orgasm.

He pulled out of her collapsed beside her, he wheezed and panted and she looked at his handsome face in the moonlight and him vice versa. "She looked at her like she was the greatest thing that ever walked the earth, "You found me." He said. She nodded and kissed him, "Yeah, and I'm glad I was able to find you again Carl. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth", they held each other tight and Carl promised himself to never let her slip away from him ever again.

* * *

**_Phew that took forever to write, thank you for reading!_**


End file.
